ISeven Minuites In Heaven
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Can a game of Spin The bottle really bring out bottled up emotions? Emotions that would change lives for the good? Warning: One small swearword. Dont like dont Read. Story is better than Summary.Seddie. Sam/Freddie.
1. Chapter 1

Story Name : ISeven Minuites In Heaven.

Author : SeddieLover09 =D I Was Lightupmylife09

Rating : T just for safety.

Disclaimer : Really? Do you think if i owned Icarly i'd be writing this?

Fandom/Ship : Seddie Sam/Freddie

Please Review ! If you don't like it, fine but please no nasty reviews. Missing words are not my fault. If it happens to happen then it is my fault. it has a habit of doing that on . So im sorry if it does happen. Dont like? Dont read!. Lovee x

ISeven Minuites In Heaven =D

" Okay Sam, Truth Or Dare?"

Sam Puckett Sat on the floor of the Shay's Living room with Teenagers all around her in a circle. Freddie, Carly, Gibby, Shannon, Valarie, Jake, Jonah, Wendy, Pete and Wesley were having a small Party, Inviting Friends only while Spencer was out of town and much to Freddie's delight his Mother was working the Night Shift at the hospital. The Party had kicked off around an hour ago and most of the teens were slightly drunk, Except Freddie and Sam. The drink just wasn't seeming to take effect. So as they all sat on Carly's floor, Nothing bothered her and she merley shrugged at Carly's question.

"Dare." She stated as if it was obvious. At this Carly and Wendy's smirks grew wide.

" Fine, I dare you to take Freddie into the closet and stay there for seven minuites." Carly smirked at Sam. Sam looked at Freddie and she could see the look of shock on his face. She decided playing it cool would be her best bet on getting out of it.

" Seven Minuites in Heaven? God how old are we, 12?" Sam snapped. Her breathing begining to pick up the pace.

" What's that Sam? Do i sense a Chicken?" Carly's smirk grew even wider. She knew the thing Sam hated most was being called Chicken.

Sam saw red as she stood up from where she was sat.

" I am NOT a Chicken!" She grabbed Freddie's arm, Yanking him up with her. " C'mon Dork."  
Satisfied, Carly got to her feet. There were woops as the mass off drunken teens egged on Sam and Freddie as the two sober teenagers walked towards the closet at the end of Carly's hall. Wendy stood up and walked towards them.

" Rules?" She looked at Carly for support.

" You HAVE to stay in there for exactly Seven minuites, Any wimping out and you lose. Got it?" She said.

" Got it." Sam nodded pulling Freddie into the cramped closet behind her.

Carly shut the door behind him and She lunged at the side table grabbing a key. She silently as she could, locked the door and dumped the key in the plant pot. She joined Wendy who was now on the couch flipping through the music channel's on Carly's Tv.

"How long do you recon?" Wendy asked her friend.

" I Wouldn't say long." Carly smiled, She knew exactly what she was doing. It seemed mean but Carly knew that it was about time the pair needed to realise there feelings for each other. Smiling, Wendy finally stopped on Clubland TV. A song suddenly filled the living room.

_It's Oh Oh Obvious._

_Right here where the party starts._

_It's you and me._

_All alone._

_No-One has to no._

_It's Oh Oh Obvious_

_When You Come Close To Me._

Smirking together, The girls began drinking The Vodka that a tipsy Jake had poured them.

_Meanwhile....._

_"_Ouch! That was my foot Freddork!" Sam yelped in pain as Freddie crushed down hard on her foot.

" Sorry!" Freddie cried, Not wanting to hurt her because knowing Sam, Once they were out of there, She'd hurt him!.

"Fair enough." Sam reasoned. They were pressed up against each other. Sam's Face meeting Freddie's neck as she was forced to look up if she wanted to see his face. The closet was cramp and with hardly any space, Sam found her self, Grabbing freddie's sides slightly to keep herself steady.

" Sorry." Sam blushed which made Freddie smirk. He himself was trying to hide the fact that Sam was touching him too.

" Oh! I wish i'd never agreed to this!" He groaned.

" You didn't have a choice!" Sam shouted lightly, not wanting her shouting to alert the ears of Carly and her half drunken Cronies. She realised now, She'd been totally and utterly set up! And big time. " I'm no chicken." Sam looked into his eyes. Smiling at her Freddie managed to swallow the lump in his throat.

" You have beautiful eyes Sam." He gulped lightly getting ready for the impact of her hand colliding with his head or something on the lines of that. But instead her reaction was not what he expected.

" Not so bad yourself Benson." She smirked. Gathering as much Courage as he could muster, He chuckled lightly before leaning down, Capturing her lips in a short and brief kiss. Pulling away Nervously, He looked down at the Blonde Vixen infront of him. To his Suprise, She smiled.

" Your Not a bad Kisser. . . . For a dork." Sam's lip curled into a slight smirk which made Freddie chuckle all the more.

"Then you wont mind me doing it again then." He huskily laughed pulling her into him. She pressed herself firmly against his chest, Begging for more as he gave her a more powerfull kiss than the first. Her mind was racing. He trailed his tounge along her bottom lip, Nibbling slightly, Asking for entrance and Sam let him no that she wouldn't make him wait. She opened her mouth slightly, Letting Freddie Slip his tounge in. Suddenly a war begun. Tounges battling for dominance. After a while, He accepted deafet. She was just to good at the over-Powering thing. Pulling Away in desperate need for oxygen, Sam snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, While he relaxed, Holding the blonde close to him. Never wanting to let go. Then realisation struck.

_It had to of been more than Seven minuites by now! Where was Carly?_ He thought. He let go of her, Giving her a small shock. He looked at her not knowing what to say at her. She finally spoke up ,Hating the akward silence. She always hated akward silences.

"What?" She asked.

" It's past Seven minuites. Where's Carly and why hasn't she open the door?" He replied.

" Chill. I Can just open it from the inside. It's been Seven minuites and we've won. " She smiled turning around. Her back facing Freddie.

She steadily turned the door knob and pulled slightly. When the door failed to open. Sam took matters into her own hands. Trying to open the door with the thing she knew best. Brute Strength. Grabbing the handle, She yanked as hard as she could.

" It . . . . . Won't . . . . . Open!" She cried out, Still yanking on the door knob. Freddie, Who found the entire display rather amusing, To see Sam , Trying and Failing to open a door, Let out a small snort/Laugh combo.  
"Come here." Sam Stepped to the side and watched as Freddie rolled up the sleeves of his jacket up. He too began to pull hardly on the door but same as Sam, Failed miserably.

" It . . . Won't . . . . Budge!" He groaned in defeat. Sam just laughed at his statment.

" No shit Sherlock. " He smirked at her and they both stood, Staring at the closet door, Trying to think of a way out. After what seemed like an eternity, A lightbulb switched on in Sam's head.

" Iv'e got it!" She jumped up excitedly, Causing Freddie to jump in alarm, Which set Sam off laughing again.

" Ok, Stop laughing at my misfortune and tell me your idea!" Freddie smiled, Eager to find out what she was thinking off.

" Hello! I can pick Locks!" Sam stated as if it was obvious. Her ovbious attituded was what got her into this mess, But she couldn't care less. Atleast she was with Freddie. Sam snatched a bobby pin out of her hair and began to fiddle with the lock.

" Iv'e found the problem Freddifer." Sam said turning to face him.

" Ok must you call me names?" He asked.

" I must , Now listen!" Sam smirked shouting alittle.

" Listening," He said obidently in a voice that Sam wanted to giggle too.

" Carly's locked us in here." She said.

" Ah." He replied, Almost not faized by it. " You can open any lock Sam, "

" I Guess." She said and stopped talking, Focusing her attention on the lock infront of her. It was more complex than anything she had worked with. Carly had this well figured out. The lock was so complex, Even Sam herself didn't think she could bust out of it. Sam shoved the pin in and was moving it around when suddenly....

_Snap!_

" Uhmm..." Was all Sam could say pulling out the now in-half Bobby pin out of the lock.

"Has that ...Uhmm.. Happened before?" Freddie asked nervously.

" Gee Lemme' Think. NO!" Sam shouted Saracasticly. She hoisted herself up onto one of the shelves and was now sitting there, Eying the broken bobby pin.

" OK! OK! No need to shout!" Freddie reasoned, Pacing the tight space there was nervously..

" Chill, Freddison, I Have another. .... Shit!" Sam jumped down, Hand in her hair as she realised, That was her last Bobby Pin.  
" That was your only one wasn't it." Freddie asked dryly.

Sam just nodded unsure what to say.

" So were stuck then?" He asked her yet another question. She weakly nodded again. She felt so bad. There has never been a situation what she couldn't get out of. That is untill it came to Freddie. He was always making her do things that she regrets. Like she was begining to regret getting locked in a closet with him. That was when she realised. _She was in love. . . . . With a Dork! And that dork happened to be none other than Freddie Benson. The boy she had taunted and teased almost her whole life. The boy's life she made a misary because it made hers feel fullfilled._

" Yeah, I Guess We Are," She replied.

"Crap." Was all he could say.

"Carly!" Sam shouted and Freddie saw what she was getting at.

"Carly! Wendy! Anybody!" He joined in banging furiously on the door.

The sound of the noise of the two trapped teens was drowned out by the loud music. Carly was now sat on the couch, Making out with Jake. Shannon, Valarie and Wendy were in the Kitchen, Making popcorn, And Gibby, Wesley, Jonah and Pete were upstairs in the Icarly studio, Messing with Freddie's camera.

" Help! Anyone!" Sam tried again but with no result, She slid down the wall and landed with a bump on the floor. Putting her head in her hands, which were rested on her knee's, She sighed. Freddie smirked, Sticking out a hand for her. She grasped it and he pulled her back onto her feet.

" Guess were gunna' be stuck in here for a while then." Freddie smirked, Raising his eyebrows suggestivly.

" Now is not the time for perverted jokes, Benson." Sam giggled giving him a small peck on the cheek.

" Hey! " He objected. " I'm NOT a Pervert! I Just Happen to like you!"

"Ri.....ght" Sam said sarcasticly, She bent downn to look through the key hole. Spotting Carly, She stood up. "And... We're probably gunna' be inhere till atleast morning."

" How do you figure that?" Freddie looked at her funny.

" Have a look for yourself. " She pointed to the key hole and Freddie took a quick look. Grasping the situation, He moved away.

" Ah." Sure enough, The pair spotted Carly otherwise occupied. Making out with Jake Crandle more like and the rest of the teens comatosed on the floor. Sam looked at Freddie, Sam sat down on the floor with a bump.

"Hey did you get taller?" Sam smirked. Freddie chuckled sitting down with her. She rested her head gently on his shoulder. The small room was quiet for a while untill Freddie began speaking.

" You know what Sam?" Freddie asked her. When he got no answer he looked down at her to find her asleep and lightly snoring on his shoulder. Smiling to himself, He gave her a kiss on her forehead. " I Love you."

Then the room went silent. Freddie closed his eyes slightly dozing when he heard a murmer.

" I love you too." He looked down to see Sam still rested on his shoulder but this time she had her eyes open, with a cheeky grin on her face. He smiled, pulling her in for a small brief kiss before both teens fell into a peacefull sleep.


	2. AuthorNote'

Hello Guys, Fellow Fanficton Readers and writers. sorry for all the delays but i have some bad news. i cant write any of my storys for a while. my laptop has completly shut down on me and has a huge crack in the screen. so untill it is fixed, im afraid no more fanficton. sorry to disapoint you all if i have. xxxx ALL THE BEST!

Amy xx


End file.
